<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Would Kill for the Atlantic by Longanimals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084152">I Would Kill for the Atlantic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals'>Longanimals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Special Birthday Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amazon Lily (One Piece), Aromantic Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Ball Massage, Canon Asexual Character, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Muscles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orientation Play, Somnophilia, Sweat, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock is willing to do anything to consummate her love with Luffy, even if it means drugging and raping him in his sleep. Written in celebration for Hancock's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Special Birthday Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Would Kill for the Atlantic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earlier that month, Boa Hancock found a wandering trader who claimed to have a medicine that could give any man an erection and keep it for hours on end. Most of the people lined up were lecherous old men and unsatisfied housewives, so seeing one of the Royal Shichibukai there was quite stunning for everyone. As soon as she saw it, one thought immediately came to the front of her mind: <i>I can finally have sex with my darling Luffy…</i> She bought a quarter of the trader’s entire stock without even batting an eye and made her way back to Amazon Lily, a devious plan hatching in her mind.</p><p>She orders the cooking staff to make a “meal fit for a husband”. They’re begrudgingly used to this, as it means using up one third of the food stores in Amazon Lily for the sake of supplying Luffy with dinner, but Hancock doesn’t care. This meal is a vital part of her plan, and if she has to go out and hunt to replace all of the food herself, then so be it.</p><p>As she’s carrying the food out from the kitchen to the dining room, she stealthily slices open some of the meat cuts and pours in the ground up powder of the male enhancement drug. Of course, she had no way of testing if it actually worked beforehand, and if that trader turns out to have lied to her, she’ll go back and beat him to death. </p><p>She walks into the dining room and sees Luffy sitting patiently at the table with a wide smile.</p><p>“Hey, Hancock! This was really nice of ya to invite me over for dinner!” he says when he sees her.</p><p>“Ah, it’s nothing…” she murmurs. <i>Just hold out a bit longer...You can do this…</i> she reassures herself, Luffy’s smile sending a fresh wave of lust through her body. </p><p>“Well, <i>itadakimasu!</i>” he says, briefly clapping his hands together and bowing his head. As soon as he’s finished with his table manners, Luffy scarfs down the meal at light speed. The speed at which he eats is one of the things Hancock took into account when making her plan; if he just inhales the food without actually tasting it, there’s no way he could notice that she spiked it. She nervously picks at her food, sipping her wine and rubbing her slick thighs together in lewd anticipation.</p><p>When the king-size meal is finished, Luffy claps his hands on his belly and sighs with contentment. “Ahh, that was delicious! Thanks for the meal, Hancock!”</p><p>“Of course...Anything for my future husband,” she says dreamily, her eyes glimmering.</p><p>In front of them, the table is littered with plates, bones, scraps, fish skeletons, and other signs of carnage usually left behind after Luffy finishes a meal. Phase One is now complete; and if Luffy is as predictable as he always is, then Hancock has nothing to worry about.</p><p>“Phew, I’m stuffed! I think I’m gonna go take a nap!” he shouts, standing up. “Hey Hancock, is it cool if I sleep it off in your bed?”</p><p>“A-Absolutely…” she stammers, her head clouded with fantasies of sleeping with Luffy.</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>He walks out of the dining room, with Hancock following close behind. Once in her bedroom, he collapses faceup on top of her bed, straw hat covering his face and snoring loudly. Her eyes widen and she squeals in abject delight when she lays her eyes upon the tentpole in his jean shorts.</p><p>“Luffy...It’s finally time to consummate our love…” she says breathily.</p><p>Her hands work like magic over her body and, within seconds, she’s completely naked, a sight that some people on the planet would kill to see. Her pendulous breasts are revealed as well as her legendary ass and completely shaven pussy. She kneels down in front of Luffy and strips him of his shorts. Now free of its constraints, his massive pillar of a cock slams down and slaps Hancock right in the face, completely erect and throbbing. She flushes a bright pink and a shiver runs up her spine as she has a mini orgasm from simply <i>feeling</i> her love’s body heat pulse against her flawless skin.</p><p>“Luffy...Luffy...You’re such a perfect specimen of a man…”</p><p>With his tip hanging slightly off of her hairline, Hancock pops one of his balls into her mouth. She’s riding on cloud nine; furiously fingering herself with one hand and cupping her breast with the other as she finally sucks the cock that she’s dreamed of for the past five months. She rolls it around in her mouth, slathering it in saliva and imprinting his taste onto her brain as her fingers slam away at her needy cunt, sending feminine precum flying in every direction every time she connects.</p><p>Despite getting a world-class ball sucking from one of the most beautiful women on the planet, Luffy just snores away, completely oblivious to what’s going on to him. Hancock wanted to make him cum with just her mouth, but his stamina is too high and her patience is too thin that she doesn’t think she’ll be able to last without going completely insane. Panting heavily with primal lust, she clambers on top of the bed and hovers her pussy over the tip of Luffy’s cock.</p><p>“I’m going to consummate our love, Luffy! We’re going to finally become one in the holy bond of sex!” she shouts, eyes swirling as she indulges in her delusions.</p><p>She sits down on his dick, sheathing his entire length inside of her at once. She falls silent and her eyes roll into the back of her head, the pleasure completely overwhelming her. A mind-numbing orgasm washes over her, translucent girlcum gushing out of her pussy.</p><p>The room around them dissolves until it’s only Hancock and Luffy, connected as one, floating through the air. Her mind blocks out his snores and creates the illusion of them floating through a clear blue sky over the South Blue. <i>This is heaven…</i> she thinks to herself. <i>I could die, right here, right now, and be completely satisfied knowing that I got to have sex with the love of my life.</i></p><p>Slowly, Hancock brings her hips up, supporting her weight on top of Luffy’s diamond-hard abs. She whimpers like a petulant child as she feels his cock gradually slide out of her pussy, every centimeter that isn’t inside leaving a void inside of her core that can only be filled by bottoming out again. By the time she reaches the halfway point of his shaft, this exquisite torture simply becomes too much for even a Royal Shichibukai to handle, and she forcibly slams her hips down in an attempt to maintain her own sanity. She moans and has another orgasm whenever his cock is hilted inside of her; the void filling instantly and the relief from the torture being enough to have an orgasm over, not to mention the pleasure from Luffy’s dick.</p><p>“I love you...I love you I love you I love you I love you!” she shouts, punctuating every phrase with another slam of her hips into his thighs. Her tits swing up and down in time with her movements, her ass and thighs jiggling every time his muscular thighs smack into them.</p><p>Hancock isn’t sure of how much time passes, nor how many orgasms she’s had. All rational thought in her mind has been replaced with lust and pleasure as she rides Luffy’s unconscious body at a steady, moderate pace. A wide, open-mouthed smile decorates her face the whole time, her beetle black eyes half-lidded and glossed over in abject delight. She idly traces her fingers in between the grooves on Luffy’s abs, sliding them in the miniature rivers of sweat forming in his godlike musculature.</p><p>After what feels like hours (though it very well could have been minutes), Hancock feels Luffy’s dick twitch inside of her, followed by a surge of warmth flooding into her womb. Her eyes widen and her mouth flattens out into a surprised expression as it dawns on her what’s happening.</p><p>“Luffy…My beloved is cumming inside me...He’s getting me pregnant, like lovers do…” she mutters to herself.</p><p>He unconsciously releases a massive, pent-up load inside of Hancock’s womb, pushing her to the very brink of human pleasure. She devolves into a blubbering, pleasure-induced mess, drooling from both her mouth and pussy and gasping self-indulging thoughts like “Pregnant...I’m pregnant with Luffy’s baby…” in a trembling voice. However, despite her moans, his balls pulsing and the fact that’s cumming inside of Boa Hancock, the most lusted-after woman in the world, Luffy doesn’t wake up. He’s either completely immune to sexual pleasure or just such a heavy sleeper that even an orgasm isn’t enough to wake him from his slumber.</p><p>Once his orgasm passes, Hancock collapses forward, her head landing on the pillow above Luffy’s and unintentionally smothering Luffy’s face in between her breasts. She pants heavily, her eyes half lidded as she basks in the blissful afterglow of finally making it official with the love of her life, at least, in her deluded fantasy world, that is. She slips a shaky hand in between her toned tummy and Luffy’s chiseled torso, feeling the heat of his load radiating from deep within her core and warming up her entire body. His cum slowly oozes out of her pussy along with her own feminine fluids, forming a heart-shaped pool in between Luffy’s thighs. Hancock is nowhere near done with him; she’s going to keep fucking him in every one-sided position she can manage until either the drug wears off she passes out. But for now, she’s content with simply laying atop Luffy’s body with his dick inside of her, his snores muffled by her breasts as she rides the thrill of indulging in her beautiful dark twisted fantasy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on <a href="https://twitter.com/longanimals_w">Twitter</a> (@longanimals_w) and checking out my <a href="https://longanimals.carrd.co/">carrd</a> for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>